AKI SORA FANFICTION CLASIFICATION (MA)
by Miguel Aoi
Summary: THIS IS A FANFIC THAT GIVES FAIR PLACE AFTER THE END OF THE SLEEVE "AKI SORA" AND THIS WILL BE UPDATED CONTINUOUSLY AND I HOPE TO GIVE YOU ALL YOUR SUPPORT :)


**In this fanfic I will try to make a continuation that is what would have happened if the manga had continued, for this I will only take into account the manga and not the anime, I will also try to respect and base myself as much as possible on personalities of the characters; (THAT I'M NOT OWNER OF MANGA OR ANIME "AKI SORA" AND THAT THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC CREATED BY A FAN AND FOR FANS AND TO BE CONSIDERED AS SUCH, ALSO CLEAR THAT THIS WILL BE A CLASSIFICATION HISTORY "MA" DUE TO THE CONTEXT AND SCENES PRESENTED HERE, IT IS IMPORTANT TO READ THE MANGA TO UNDERSTAND THE HISTORY BEST) HAVING SAID SAYING THIS ... ENJOY IT!**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: BENT OF PAIN.**_

 _I hope all your decisions lead to happiness..._

Those were the last words I said to him that _fateful_ day, somehow it is as if only the fact of remembering that moment as well as all the happy, sad and bitter moments that we had, were enough to make me pieces of the chest, besides that me remembers the stark reality and the fact that I'll probably never see her again...

"Why did it have to be like this?" I said softly as my head was hidden in my arms and my bench in that school that once witnessed those memories that are now nothing but nightmares for me.

now I'm _SORA,_ I'm in my classroom, just there, doing nothing, just sitting while a familiar voice tells me

"I'm going to Cana's house, you do not have to make dinner," says a short-haired girl, very much like mine, of course, I mean my twin, Nami.

"Okay ..." I say in a low, low voice, while she just stares at me for a few seconds until the bell rings. Classes are over and I take my things and I'm going out. On the way home I can only remember the countless times we came to class together ... although it is clear that those moments will never return.

When I get home I see that there is a letter on the table, she has the letter from Mom so I open it, the letter says the following: _Nami, your sister Aki called me and told me that she would come home to spend the Christmas holidays, I know it's still 3 months before that, but I still want you to know, if you're going to tell Sora something, try to be nice to him, you know he's very depressed about what happened that day. I also want you to know that today I will not get home ... I will take care of Sora._

After reading the letter I began to feel a knot in the stomach, as well as a strong pressure on my chest. "Cerio will come?" I say quietly as I try to contain my tears, after that I go to my room and I lock myself up as usual.

\- I really can not believe I finally go home ... what should I do? and if he does not love me anymore? or what if he hates me now? ... I do not know what I would do if something like that happened, but ... I definitely want to see it!

I say all this while only invading a feeling of joy at the same time as of sadness, while I feel a huge knot in the stomach and I can not contain my tears I imagine the fact that he will return home after everything that happened, and how I must react to such a situation, but I can not stop thinking about the fact that she probably does not love me anymore or that she really hates me.

 **AKI:**

It's been almost a year since I, Aki, left home and was separated from my dear Sora. After separating we could not bear the thought of having to leave Sora's life, because I still love him with all my strength, but I could not continue hurting him if I stayed at home, that's why I had to leave the house and go to study abroad, although for someone like me who is not good at household chores or in the kitchen, it was very difficult for me to live on my own but fortunately I could manage for myself and now after so much time separated from him, I will return to see the person I love, although I do not know how to take it.

While I think about it I hear a voice that tells me

-It's okay, if you behave well I promise you, everything will be all right, okay?

After saying that, that person came out of the room where I was while I was just trying to contain the tears that tried to get out of my eyes ... after all, it was not uncommon that I was excited by the fact that I would return to see my beloved Sora, but a part of me knew that I would not be completely welcome because for Nami and for my mother I simply abandon Sora and cause him to go into depression for that very reason, even so I can not judge them because if they knew the kind of relationship I had with Sora I would never be able to set foot in that house again.

-Ahh I just hope you do not hate me for what I'm going to do, Sora ...

 _ **WELL, UP TO HERE THE CHAPTER 1 OF THIS FANFIC WILL ARISE, I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE LIKED THEM AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, DOUBT OR COMMENT PLEASE DO NOT DUDE IN MAKING ME KNOW IN MY SOCIAL NETWORKS OR WELL DIRECTLY COMMENTING IN THE PART OF BELOW OR THROUGH A MESSAGE DIRECTLY, ALSO IF I SEE THAT THIS FANFIC HAS A GOOD SUPPORT BY YOU YOU WILL CONTINUE FASTLY TAKING INTO ACCOUNT ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS ... EVEN IF IT IS NOT SO I WILL CONTINUE BY PUBLISHING BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME THE WINS DO IT...**_

 _ **SOCIAL NETWORKS: /Beelzebub_CG?lang=es**_


End file.
